event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Megalodon
Megalodon is the Capital Ship of the Bushrak. All of its weapon slots are compatible with missile weapons, making it capable of wielding a maximum of six Heavy Missile Launcher M2s (eight with Potato M3 satellite), two Heavy Missile Launchers, and still have 1x3 LM-slots on the front for more weapons. On top of that, it can also equip the very powerful EMP Torpedo and the standard Proton Torpedo (M2). For player use, it can become a very powerful missile ship, capable of taking down ships many times its level if properly equipped. Ideally, equipping it with as many HMLM2s/M3s for maximum damage; the 3x2 M-slots in the back can be armed with Heavy Missile Launcher or Rocker Launcher for defense, the remaining LM-slots on the front can be filled with Small Repair Rays to reduce the need of Repair Bot. With slot expansion, it can carry two stalker missiles, and seven HMLM2/M3s allowing nine heavy missiles to be launched at once. Appearance The Megalodon shares a lot of similarities with the Star Destroyer from Star Wars. The back part however, is indented, as opposed to the Star Destroyer, which has it raised, and hued with red as for Bushrak's faction. Strategy This missile oriented Capital Ship, excluding the non-veterans that only sometimes appear in gauntlets, can deal heavy damage at very long range. Fast ships with Cloaking Device and ECM Jammer are advised when facing them, just keep in mind they have a long range laser though. Otherwise just charge straight at it with a strong gunship and let rip. *'Non-veterans' have only a single long range Heavy Laser Beam M2 for weaponry. They have low speed and turn rate and should pose low danger to most ships. *'Veterans' have a series of different sized missiles, from Heavy Missile Launcher M2 on the front, two pairs of Missile Launchers on the side, a pair of Heavy Missle Launchers on the back, with a pair of Heavy Plasma Torpedo M1s and a long range AI-only Heavy Laser Beam M1. They also have High Energy Focus M2s which increase their damage by three times, which makes evading their attacks a must. A fast ship such as the Paladin is recommend to evade the missiles and torpedoes and attack their back at medium or short range. Longer range missiles, I.E. Missile Launcher M2, Heavy Missile Launcher, or even the Heavy Missile Launcher M2, are also nice against them as long as the their missiles are dodged. *'''Double Veterans '''are armed with five high speed, long range and very high damage AI-only Heavy Missile Launcher M4s, an AI-only Heavy Laser Beam M1, and twelve side mounted Small Missile Launchers. A fast ship with Cloaking System (not Stealth Field) is a good counter. ECM Jammer is not good as the Megalodon fires its salvo soon after entering battle, giving little chance to fire the flares unless the first salvo is dodged. Their high turn rate due to AI-only Inertial Nullifiers also makes strafing a suicide as the long range laser will follow you. Gallery megalodon splash.jpg|Splash screen Megalodon Default.png|Default Layout Megalodon Veteran.png|Veteran Megalodon Megalodon Double Veteran.png|Double Veteran Megalodon Trivia * Megalodon is a extinct prehistoric shark that lived approximately 23 to 2.6 million years ago. As to it's name, showing how powerful and at the same time huge. * It is also has a Jurgan infested counter-part Overlord. Category:Ships Category:Bushrak Category:Capital Ships